Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal gas diffusion layer for a fuel cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
Background Information
As a gas diffusion layer for a fuel cell, a metallic porous body formed with a conductive layer for improving electron conductivity and a water repellent layer for imparting water repellency has been proposed (e.g. see JP 2005-302610 JP).